


(Podfic) Rapt

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happily Ever After, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Nemeton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Happily Ever After: This challenge is simple. I want a fairytale ending. You can include "Once upon a time" at the beginning or end with "happily ever after" or you can have both if you are writing fic. You can also chose not to use either of these and just go for a fairytale ending. There was so much pain, chaos and strife last season we want to fix that now. We want fairytale endings for everyone! What that fairytale ending is, is completely up to you but the more storybook-like the better. This doesn't have to be canon compliant but has to include an element of fairytale whimsy. 500-750 word limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Rapt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Mating Games 2014] Weekly Entries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645709) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy). 



> Okay, so I've always enjoyed Jinxy's gorgeous Podfics and then I discovered her Mating Games fics! This one really struck a chord with me and I just HAD to podfic it. I just hope that I've done it justice and that she likes it. This is for you, darling lady, enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

Title: Rapt

 

Author: Jinxy

 

Reader: Preslai182

 

Fandom: Teen Wolf

 

Relationship : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 

Rating: Explicit

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Summary: _Prompt: **Happily Ever After:** This challenge is simple. I want a fairytale ending. You can include "Once upon a time" at the beginning or end with "happily ever after" or you can have both if you are writing fic. You can also chose not to use either of these and just go for a fairytale ending. There was so much pain, chaos and strife last season we want to fix that now. We want fairytale endings for everyone! What that fairytale ending is, is completely up to you but the more storybook-like the better. This doesn't have to be canon compliant but has to include an element of fairytale whimsy. 500-750 word limit._

 

Text: [Rapt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645709/chapters/3488585)

 

Length: 00:08:12

 

Link: [(Podfic) Rapt](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h52apv09ti9bqfn/Rapt_By_Jinxy.mp3)


End file.
